


Please Stay

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff not Fear, M/M, Mention of Iris West/Eddie Thawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: He felt Len tense at his words, felt him slowly turn back to full face Barry, but the younger man refused to open his eyes and see what he was sure on Len’s face.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).



> #3 Please don’t leave.

“No,” Barry whined, drawing out the last syllable for as long as he could, pouting up at his boyfriend as he watched the older man slip his jeans up his legs. “Please, don’t leave,” he made halfhearted grabby hands at the other.

“Scarlet,” Len started, rolling his eyes heavily before giving the younger man a stern look. “We both know,” he started doing up the zipper and button as he spoke, “That I need to go, before Ms. West and detective Pretty boy get here.”

Flopping back against his red sheets, Barry grumbled to himself as he continued watching Len cover up his body with his clothing. As Len went sat down on the edge of the bed, Barry flashed over and plastered himself against his boyfriend, “You know,” he began quietly, keeping his voice light, “You could stay. Have lunch with us.”

Len snorted, twisting his head around to shoot Barry a dubious look, before he shook his head and turned back to continue lacing up his boots.

“Please, don’t leave,” Barry murmured into the back of his neck, pressing a kiss to Len’s nape before moving to kiss up to his ear, “I,” he paused to swallow, squeezed his eyes shut tightly, “I want to have lunch with my boyfriend and my family. Together.”

He felt Len tense at his words, felt him slowly turn back to full face Barry, but the younger man refused to open his eyes and see what he was sure on Len’s face.

 

( _They’d never discussed what they were exactly and Barry couldn’t stop the lump forming in his throat, knowing now they never would, because he’d just gone and ruined it._ )

 

Barry couldn’t stop the flinch, even if he’d seen it coming, but he leaned into Len’s hand as the man cup his jaw, thumb swiping across his lower lip gently.

“You want that?” Len asked, his voice soft and cautious, prompting Barry to open his eyes and look into Len’s.

Barry had to swallow again, at the look of uncertainty and doubt clouding the other man’s eyes. “Len, I want everything with you,” he whispered, watched as Len swallowed thickly before lifting his other hand up to grip at the other side of Barry’s face and seizing forward, pressing their lips together tightly.

“As do I, Scarlet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
